gracelingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Leafwhisker
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Leafwhisker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bloodstar18 (Talk) 12:09, November 16, 2012 I know who you are :) I used to be on WFW :) Thanks, it looks good. Will you be a perminate part of the (not so much) community? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 01:58, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I've been hoping for more users :D The last one (my second admin) seems to have either left or forgotten us ;-; also, do you like to write? Like, anything at all. I have a wiki thats purfect for it :D lol, but if your too busy you dun have to join :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 02:42, November 17, 2012 (UTC) http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki :DDDDD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 02:49, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leafy, I was wondering if you still wanna be apart of our community? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 16:38, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay :) I was just wondering because you haven't edit on here in a while. :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:08, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh wow, I never relised we didn't have that xD I'll change it now ;) I also love your user pic Bloodstar 02:23, January 20, 2013 (UTC) . :D Do you like it? (I mean the Nav Bar) Bloodstar 02:35, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) Have you noticed what I did? And I'm not talking about the Nar Bar (though it does have a hint if you haven't noticed) Bloodstar 02:42, January 20, 2013 (UTC) No problem :3 Your more contributive than me anyway. I wont really get editing until I re-read (for the third time xD) the series, which wont be for a while, cause I have like, 26 books that I havent yet read, to read Dx Lol. but I like to read :D Bloodstar 03:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) So do I xD I have a book shelf (spelling fail? xD) and there are shelves where there are to rows of books, and some of them have books on top of that xD I have a big pile on the floor next to my bed (to be read) and some on my desk (an over flow place) so yeah xD I even have a Nook Color (but I never use it xD) I dont remember when and how I got/found Graceling, but it was in paperback, so it was a while after it was published, then I got Fire (I researched xD) and then I waited forever for Bitterblue to come out, and got it on the first day it was out :O xD Bloodstar 15:56, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Definatly Fire.... I don't know why exactly, but I just like it the most. Then it's Bitterblue, and last (obviously) is Graceling. Bloodstar 16:08, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Do you have the one with the keys? (I guess there's more than one cover since there's more than one for Fire and Graceling) Bloodstar 16:18, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I do too. I like the little key under the dust jacket too x3 So what's up? Bloodstar 16:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) No ouo Bloodstar 16:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Cool :) I'll check it out after I finish my (what was it?) 35(?) books xD Do you like to roleplay Warriors? Bloodstar 16:41, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Thats okay :) I was just gonna see if you wanted to join my wiki, but it's cool :D Bloodstar 17:18, January 20, 2013 (UTC) So what kinda stuff do you like to read? Bloodstar 17:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Have you ever read the Shadow Falls series? or The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel? Bloodstar 17:42, January 20, 2013 (UTC) That one is the better one of the two, but there both pretty good :) Bloodstar 18:02, January 20, 2013 (UTC) . :D Bloodstar 18:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re Uh...no, not really. People just have to ask us, or we have to ask him (on here) Bloodstar 17:18, January 26, 2013 (UTC)